In poker, baccarat, bridge, blackjack, and other playing games, a dealer sets one or more decks of playing cards in a card shooter or the like, and deals cards to game players by shooting the cards one by one out of the card shooter or the like. In so doing, to ensure fairness of the games, the cards need to be dealt at random. Therefore, a game host has to sufficiently shuffle the playing cards randomly in order to ensure a random order of arrangement of the playing cards before the playing cards are set in the card shooter.
It should be noted that a conventional card shuffling device for shuffling cards is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
The shuffled playing cards used in various playing games such as poker, baccarat, bridge or blackjack include, ordinary, 416 cards if eight decks of cards are used. Eight decks of playing cards have 416 cards, and the height thereof is approximately 125 mm. Therefore, when the dealer tries to set such 416 playing cards in a card shooter or the like at one time, it may be impossible to house the cards neatly since they get misaligned, which is a problem and hampers the efficient operation of the games. There is also a problem of possible cheating such as the insertion/removal or switching of cards when the cards are housed in a card shooter.